Christmas Time Is Here
by AnimeAdventurez
Summary: It's Christmas time at the DWMA again, and you know what that means! Kid will run about making everything symmetrical, Blackstar will find a stage to preach his godliness, and Excalibur will rant on about his 12th Century legends. Here, we visit the homes of everyone's favorite three Death-Weapon Miester pairs, and see what they're up to on this happy holiday.
1. Chapter 1

_Looks like all my stories hit the extremes... either really short, or really long. Sigh. This one will actually chapters this time! Plural! So please enjoy, and tell me what you think. Reviews = Life/Inspiration to write/symmetry. Oh, and I forgot to do this last time! I don't own Soul Eater, nor any of its characters, no matter how much I wish I do. Enjoy~ (ouo)_

* * *

Tsubaki sat on the couch, peacefully sipping her hot chocolate as she waited for BlackStar to come out of his room. It was Christmas morning, and he didn't even have his present ready yet. Tsubaki sighed and tapped her finger on the gift box in her lap. She had bought her meister a nice winter coat, since he had refused to purchase anything that would actually keep him warm in the winter. BlackStar claimed that men who would be surpassing gods shouldn't wear jackets. Tsubaki had told him that men who intend to surpass god would get a cold if they didn't wear a coat. BlackStar had laughed it off in his usual manner.

Getting tired of waiting for her unprepared meister, Tsubaki called out to BlackStar. "Hey, are you almost ready in there?"

Over the sound of hurried present wrapping , BlackStar yelled back his response. "Yeah, yeah, I'm almost ready! A star's gotta take his time, you know?"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and muttered to herself; "Well, a star should have been taking his time yesterday…"

After a few more minutes of hasty wrapping, BlackStar slammed his bedroom door open, and waltzed into the room. "I'm ready!" he yelled, before shoving what appeared to be a present -The poor wrapping job made it look more like a rat's nest to Tsubaki- in Tsubaki's face. "Here, open mine first!" he said, grinning.

Tsubaki smiled and took the haphazard mess of a present from BlackStar. "It looks wonderful," she said as sincerely as she could.

BlackStar grinned even wider than previously thought possible. "Wait `till you see what's inside!"

Tsubaki offered a small smile before tearing the present out of its wrapper. Inside was a small folded piece of paper. Giving BlackStar a curious look, Tsubaki began to unfold the paper. What would be inside? A gift card, perhaps? Smiling to herself, she held the unfolded the paper in her lap. When she finally got a look at what was _actually _in it, she forced herself to suppress a sigh. BlackStar had signed a paper, folded it, and wrapped it.

BlackStar threw his head back and laughed. "Awesome, isn't it? That's like, the best present in the world!" BlackStar continued to laugh.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes before forcing a laugh herself. At least BlackStar had bothered to give her a gift, even if it was something he threw together at the last moment. Grabbing the piece of paper and holding his arms out greedily, BlackStar yelled; "Yahoo! Time for my present! What'd you get me?! I bet it's not nearly as awesome as mine. But a big star like me still needs presents!"

Tsubaki smiled, and handed him her present. BlackStar grinned and tore off the wrapping paper. When he pulled out the coat, he slumped, disappointment practically written on his face. "But," he said, giving Tsubaki those adorable puppy eyes of his. "Big stars like me don't get cold."

"Just try it on," Tsubaki said, knowing he would like it if he just _wore_ it. BlackStar sighed and slipped the jacket on.

"W-wow," he said, zippering it up. "It's actually pretty warm."

Smiling, Tsubaki said; "Well, they're meant to be that way, silly."

BlackStar grinned. "Well, I actually kind of like it. So be glad I'm not making you buy me a new gift."

Tsubaki laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I am." She stood up and began walking to the kitchen. "I think I'm going to make more hot chocolate. Do you want some, BlackStar?" she called over her shoulder.

BlackStar bolted upright and hid the 'present' he had given Tsubaki behind his back. "U-uh, S-sure," he stammered. Once Tsubaki was out of the room, he pulled the piece of paper back in front of him and flipped it to the back. There, neatly drawn with colors and all, was what he was hiding from Tsubaki; a drawing of him and Tsubaki holding hands. _"I guess I still wasn't a big enough star to tell her this year…" _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another short chapter! Hurray! Not really... This one is with Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. Its kind of silly, but I really dont know how to explain the weird things I think of. Enjoy and please review if you like it! (ouo) _

* * *

Chapter Two~

All was well in the home of the Reaper; at least, it would seem well to one with a normal view of things. Death the Kid, however, did not have a normal view on things. He ran frantically around the house, adjusting the many Christmas decorations his father had hung up around the house. Not a single one of them were symmetrical, and that simply wouldn't do. He went from room to room, viciously tearing down decorations and re-arranging them to a state of perfect symmetry. The only issue was; his house was far too big. He could never finish righting the disgusting decorating, and that drove him even further into insanity.

After about four rooms of this madness, Kid's weapons, Liz and Patty, could take it no longer. "Kid, its Christmas morning," Liz pleaded, her blonde hair hanging messily down to her shoulders. She was still wearing her pajamas, as Kid had burst into her room complaining about the asymmetrical decorations there, too. "Can your craziness at least wait until tomorrow?"

Patty yawned, not used to being awoken so early on a holiday. "Yeah, let's just hang out and open presents already."

Kid quickly shook his head. "No, girls, this is an issue of utmost importance. How can we celebrate this holiday in peace if our house is so terribly decorated? I'm embarrassed to even be seen in this trashy asymmetrical room!"

Liz sighed loudly. Looks like he was going to put up a fight again, just like he usually did. "Kid," Liz said, an idea occurring to her. She looked at her watch. "It's 7:57 now. If we go to the living room soon… you can open your present at exactly 8:00."

Kid dropped the box of tinsel he was holding. "Liz. Patty. To the living room!" he yelled before sprinting out of the room.

Liz rolled her eyes and Patty burst out laughing. "Good Job, older sis!" Patty exclaimed, patting Liz roughly on the shoulder before running after Kid. Liz let out another sigh. "Am I the only sane one left in this house?" she shook her head and followed her sister and meister out of the room.

Kid sat in the center of the room, holding the present Liz and Patty had gotten him, staring diligently at the clock on the wall. Patty sat on the couch, whistling some tune and doodling giraffes on a piece of scrap paper. "Almost time…" Kid muttered. After a few moments, the clock struck eight, and Kid simultaneously shredded open his present. Holding the unwrapped gift over his head with sparkling eyes, Kid spoke. "Oh girls, it's perfect!" He said. It was the same puppy ball that Kid had encountered at the Pyramid of Anubis, save one small, but now symmetrical, detail. Kid squealed. "And you even fixed the asymmetrical eyelash~!"

Patty laughed. "Yup! Of course we did, Kid!" Liz nodded. "It would have driven you insane if we didn't."

A huge grin spread on Kid's face and he pulled his weapons into a tight hug. "Oh, you two are the best! And I opened it right at eight o' clock, too! Ah, the beautiful symmetry of it all…" Kid sighed in happiness before handing Liz and Patty their presents. "Here, girls. Open them as symmetrically as you can."

Patty laughed and Liz rolled her eyes before they both opened up their presents. "Clothes?" Patty asked, wrinkling her nose as she looked at her gift.

Kid smiled. "Ah, but not just any clothes," he said, looking smug and happy with himself. "New, more symmetrical outfits.I'd like you to try them on immediately."

Liz pulled out the outfit, looking it over in disgust. She could not even begin to describe how horrendous the outfit looked. "Sorry Kid, But there is no way I'm wearing this." "Me either!" Patty agreed, shaking her vigorously.

Kid frowned. "But… if even your breasts can't be symmetrical, then at least your outfits can be!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Liz punched Kid in the face. "I thought I told you too shut up about that!" Liz screeched running back up to her room.

Yes, it was indeed a fairly normal Christmas in the house of the Reaper.


End file.
